a new addtion
by sandybunny
Summary: a person from Rogues past appears. logan/rogue
1. Default Chapter

A NEW ADDTION  
  
Disclaimer: the Xmen do not belong to me.. But sandy. a.k.a. kit kat is all mine.. mine mine mine mine mine and sorry for any thing I mess up first time writing Xmen. (Only second story period she wrote)  
  
Synopsis: Gambit lovers stay away. Someone's lil sister suddenly appears on the mansion's doorstep with a problem. Also a Logan and Rogue story. Please read and review.  
  
** Means thought  
talking in the mind~  
  
  
``````````A surprise awaits Rogue`````````````````  
  
She stepped off the bus and looked around, frosted green eyes, similar in color like the one she searched for, took in the scene before her. Sunshine made the area seem quiet and peaceful, it looked like a nice place to stay a small town type. She suddenly noticed a few stares and pulled the hood of her cloak around her face a lil more, her gloved hands grabbing her bag and suitcase as she walked up a gravel driveway, and to the family she seeked.  
  
"Finally a break." Scott sighed as he sat down on the couch leaning back and plopping one arm around Jean. "Yeah I know, I'm still working on a lot of the cases we have." She took a sip of her drink. "I wonder..." There was a loud bang bang on the door. "Hmm who could be here?" Scott muttered as he got up and walked to the door. He opened and stared at the small figure before him. Draped in a dark green cloak, it pulled to cover the face, gloved hands clutching a suit case, the other holding a bag over the shoulder, stood a lil girl, he guessed, it was hard to tell by just the frosty green eyes watching him carefully. "May I help you?" he waited and was about to ask again when a soft southern voice piped up "Is this Xavior's school for the gifted?" Scott nodded, figuring it was another mutant looking for help. Then wondered why Cerbal never notified them."...is there a Maria here?" the child's voice asked. Scott's eyebrows jumped in surprise over the red shades he wore. "Why-why yes... she's here." There was another long pause then. "Could you take me to her?" Scott thought for a moment then opened the door wider motioning her to enter. She walked in quietly barely making a sound. Her green eyes looking around at the mansion carefully before snapping back to him and waiting for him to lead her to what she wanted.   
Scott walked quietly down the hallway, with the girl following behind him silently, he often looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. He headed to the main room, were the others were gathered discussing classroom events and such. He stepped in the girl right by his side, and cleared his throat.   
Everyone looked up at Scott. "Scott? What's this a new student?" Xavior asked. "I'm not sure... She wants to see Rogue" Scott stated turning to look at Rogue.  
"Me? Why Me?" question Rogue stepping up to Scott and the stranger with him.  
"Good Question Rogue why not ask her"  
She looked to the stranger, whose eyes had never left from her once she was singled out. " How do you know me? And what do you want?"  
The girl's courage faltered for a moment in front of the one she sought, then gathering her backbone she said in quiet voice "Maria. It me your sister"  
  
Rogue blinked the others all stared in surprise, first at Rogue then at the stranger claiming to be her sister. "S-s-sister?" Rogue stammered finally finding her tongue.  
A Nod then "I was still in mama's stomach when you left, that's what she told me anyway..."  
"Rogue... Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Xavior. "I had forgotten ... I mean I didn't really know, I knew mama was pregnant but I didn't know it would be a girl... or that she was born..." Rogue stareing at the girl who appeared to be about five or six.   
"I think" Xavior said "that we should let the young girl speak." He then turned to the girl "go ahead"  
She looked about at the faces then looks at Rogue again. Finally she spoke her voice soft "I came to find you Maria. Mama said you could help me", "Help you? How? Rogue asked her. Slowly the girl removed the cloak, revealing long brown hair with soft curls, frosty green eyes, lightly tanned skin hands covered in gloves, wit the finger tips missing and... a tail...and cat ears.. and a cat nose. Everyone blinked. The ears were lightly tan with dark tips matching the long tail that swished every so often, the pink nose twitched. "This is why" the girl looked at Rogue again.  
"You're a cat?!" Rogue cried out. The girl flinched visibly and Rogue softened her voice, touching the girl on the shoulder were her cloths covered her. " I didn't mean it like that sugha, I was just surprised...how did you stay with them so long if you looked like this?" The girl looked up.  
" Mama hid it from papa, when I was born it was just her and her sister. So to make sure papa didn't get rid of me like he did you she hid it. They kept my tail covered in diapers and such, she and her sister were the only ones that would dress or change my diaper or bathe me, and they kept a hat on my head till my hair was long enough to cover my ears. And the nose well they said it was nothing more than a birth defect. When I got older, mama taught me how to keep on guard for it, how to not show the claws by keeping them in or wearing gloves, or to not show my fangs and to try not to do cat like things. But then one day some kids were messing with me and I got mad, which mama always warned me about, and I let my claws out to scratch them up, and hissed...it scared them and after that I got teased all the time they would throw balls of yarn or they would let mice near me. Then one day papa finally noticed and yelled threatened to kill me, he ran off to get his buddies and some guns, while he was gone mama got my stuff together and told me where ah could find you and that you would help me"  
  
Rogue and the others sat in silence. The lil girl looked up her ears twitching slightly and watched their expressions, afraid they would make her leave too.  
"Professor" Rogue finally spoke up, " Would you mind if my sister..." She looked at the girl. "What is your name sugah?", "Sandy, but mama always called me kitkat."  
Rogue smiled then looked back to the professor "Would it be ok if Kitkat stayed with us Professor? In my room would be ok" The professor looked from Kitkat to Rogue then to the others," I don't see why we should turn her out, she is after all one of us, and she is your family. So yes Rogue she can stay." Kitkat jumped up with a merow and launched her self into Rogue's arms. She at first froze, the contact scaring her then relaxed and hug the lil kitten girl, being careful not to touch her skin. "Rogue why don't you go get her settled and then we will properly introduce her to the others. Logan could you please carry the girl's things. Thank you." He then turned to the others to discuss some plans he had.  
  
Rogue walked holding the bouncing Kitkat's hand. While Logan walked behind them caring the baggage, occasionally growling. Kitkat kept looking over her shoulder at him and smiled brightly, her pink nose twitching. Logan growled at her, which normally sent the others, aside from Rogue, running. But this mere slip of a girl just giggled and looked back up at her sister.  
  
*Just great one other person here that thinks they are invincible* Logan growled in his thoughts. * She dose look a lil like her sister though. The green eyes, even if they are a lighter coloring. The same brown hair, the spirit, she a risk taker too. Yep just like her sister, which means she means trouble, and not only for the x men but for me included* muttering in his thoughts, before noticing that he was being watched by the Kitkat again. He bared his fangs, which just made her giggle and run in front of Rogue, like it was a game. * Yeah real trouble*  
  
They reached Rogue's quarters and stepped in, Logan deposited the stuff and looked at Rogue and the cat, then growled and left.  
"Don't pay anymind to him Sugah, he just grumpy all the time." Rogue said smiling at the girl.  
They unpacked Kitkat's things, Rogue cleaning out areas to put them. She then helped her freshen up and lead her downstairs to the people waiting to meet the newest addition to the school.  
  
As they went down the stairs, Kitkat ducked behind Rogue seeing all the people watching her and not being able to cover up. Rogue whispered encourgly "it's ok sugah, they won't hurt you." Kitkat looked up and smiled,her small fangs showing then followed Rogue.  
  
"Kitkat I would like you to meet, Professor Xavior." Rogue starting with the highest there. Kitkat walked over to the man floating in a yellow chair and tilted her head, her ears twitching with undescion. ~why hello lil one~. Kitkat jumped and looked about not seeing his mouth open but still she had heard the words. Professor Xavior laughed softly before holding his hand out to the kitten-child. Kitkat sniffed it then took it in her gloved one and smiled her tail swishing in acceptance.  
"And then there's Scott, Jean, Oror, Bobby, Gambit, Jubilee, Hank, Kurt.." she trailed off pointing to the various people. Kitkat went and inspected each of them, her nose and ears twitching as she sniffed and listened, she had let out a slight squeal when she saw Beast and Kurt jumped on them both climbing around them her tail wrapping about them. This had set the group into laughter at seeing poor Kurt trying to untangle his and her tails. "And you already met Logan." At his name Kitkat looked up and he just flashed his fangs, she walked over climbed up on him, even with his protesting, and curled her tail around his neck and sat there. "Well it looks like lil Kitkat has found her spot." Stated the Professor, which sent everyone laughing again, and made Logan just growl and grumble at being bothered by a child animal thingy. He then blinked when he realized that Kitkat was patting his head, and messing with his hair as if trying to figure out if those points were ears or not. He growled and untangled her tail from his neck and sat her down. And marched off. Kitkat blinked then looked up at Rogue, and then at the retreating Logan. As if reading her mind she nodded, and Kitkat chased after him.  
"Well it sure looks like your sister has a thing for Logan. Must run in the family." Scott said the last part under his breath. Jean nudged him." Yeah I know, but I don't think Logan will hurt her." Rogue thought to her self *they look so cute together* she smiled then went back to talking about Kitkat with the professor.  
  
Gambit watched the whole thing a plan forming in his mind on how to get his Chere' to like him. He smiled a dark smile and just waited.  
  
  
Logan growled. He knew that Kitkat was following him. He could smell her, but he also noted that she was doing an excellent job of hiding and tracking him. He'd give her that. It must be the feline in her. A semi smile hit him as he thought about her setting on him, and saw a look pass over Rogue's face. Hell he liked the kid, he just couldn't let the others see that, ruin his image. Especially if they found out he was a coward, couldn't even tell the woman he loved, that he loved her. And had to watch other guys flirt with her and go out with her. He growled and his claws popped out slicing at a tree. He then looked to his right and saw a pair of green eyes looking up at him.  
"Get lost furball" she just watched him. He stood there staring. Why dose she just watch, and why isn't she scared. She blinked and reached up like she wanted to be held. Logan looked around seeing no one about, he picked her up. "Now don't go telling people I caved you hear me?" he muttered. His only response was a meow and Kitkat snuggling closer, her tail swishing around. "Come on, let's see if we can't find something for you to do." And walked off, wondering what you give a childcat to play with.  
  
Off in the far distance a group of men loaded their truck up for a surprise visit and for a lil fun.  
  



	2. logan makes a friend

Disclaimor: I own nothing but kitkat.. and the bad guys.. they all mine.. mine mine mine. And I aint shareing them ever!! Well unless you give me money.. then I might  
  
*summary* Logan and kitkat are quiet the lil friends.. ooooooo   
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
*Logan makes a friend* (sappy I know)  
  
Kitkat looked at the ball of yarn Logan held then looked at him with a confused look. " Guess that means no huh?" Logan grunted then looked around. Seeing a ball laying on the court he walked over to it, kitkat trailing behind him. He picked it up and looked at her. " How about this?" Kitkat walked over to him and reached for the ball. Logan smirked " I guess that means a yes." He handed her the ball and watched her bounce it up and down, thinking to him self *so this is Marie's little sister, she resembles her, aside from the fur. The same eyes, that just draw you in, the same spirit...* he blinked suddenly noticing the said so eyes watching him with open curisoty.He growled at the lil one, who then just blinked and rolled the ball to him. He picked up the ball "tell me something kid. You spoke before. Why don't you speak now?" Kitkat looked up at him her eyes speaking in volumes. "Hmm maybe we should have the Prof. or Jean talk to ya." Kitkat simply took the ball back and began bouncing it again.  
  
  
Later that evening, as they all sat down to eat. Kitkat sitting next to Rogue, when Logan walked in Kitkat got up and ran over grabbing his hand and leading him over to where she sat. "Well it looks like you've acquired a lil friend Logan" Oror mused. "She just knows who's the number one mutant around here." He smirked again before sitting down, Rogue who had watched the scene quietly turned to talk to Scott."So Scott how are you and Jean fairing?" Scott glanced at Logan, one eyebrow raising over his ruby sunglasses, then smiled to Rogue "Very well, we are planning on taking a vacation soon." "Really? That sounds good." Rogue looked at Kitkat who was pushing at her food with the fork,"Kitkat Sugah is something wrong with the food?" Kitkat looked up at her then down at the broccoli and wrinkled her nose, looking more like a kitten than ever "Sugah if you don't like them.. You don't have to eat them" Rogue smiled and scraped them off on to her own plate. Kitkat smiled brightly at her sister before biting into the chicken leg, using her paws and claws, which were developed for such a task. The site made Rogue gasp Logan bit back a smile, while Oror and Jean tried to hide their smiles, the rest of the xmen did similar movements. Kitkat looking around quiet confused thought she had done something wrong, when she saw Logan pick up his chicken and mimic her act ignoring the others, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow."What?" he growled, then went back to eating. Kitkat smiled and continued eating happily. Rogue stared at Logan and Kitkat then quietly went back to eating.her thoughts in a jumble.  
  
That night while they were heading off to bed Rogue was tucking Kitkat into the makeshift bed in her room."Night night Kitkat Sugah." She bent down and kissed Kitkats cheek, feeling the small arms wrap about her in a hug.she almost froze but realized there was clothing protecting her and hugged her sister back, closing her eyes and smiling.  
  
  
On a highway, going as fast as the law allowed a bunch a of men, prepared to handle some unfinished business. " Hey John, how much further till we get there"..Said one burly looking guy. " Not long Chester,.. Not long at all, then we will take care of my lil namesake. For good!" the rest of the men laughed, Chester looked behind him at the weapons in the back and smirked. *soon * he thought * soon we wont have to worry about being disgraced.  
  
  
Author note***  
Yes I know it short.. And probably made no sense but I thought I should get cracking and I need lil inspiration.. Also.. I noticed that rogue could be touched on her hair and not worry.. Wouldn't that mean she could touch kitkats fur and nothing really happen?? Hmmm... if you know the answer tell me.  
  



	3. a party for Rogue

Disclaimer: by now we know this. I first of all don't own anything. If I did I have a better computer. Second we know that I like xmen. And if you work with the xmen people writers.. give them my name.. I need a job.  
  
Notes. Yeah yeah I know I being mean to gambit.. but it just works in a way. And if I messed up his French I'm sorry but I am working with a French dictionary so back off.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3***  
***planning a party ***  
  
The students at Xaviors academy were enjoying the bright summer's day. Some by the pool, others playing games, and some was just lounging around. Rogue was talking with Jean and Oror while Kitkat ran around with some of the other students. Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby were playing a game of catch with her. "She seems to fit right in doesn't she?" Rogue mused while watching her lil sister trying desperately to block a very tall Bobby from the freezbee. "Yes, we learned she only knows a few words, and prefers more of animal communication to using words. Though sometimes to make sure we understand she will use them. I guess its cause she is so young. I assume when she is older she will communicate differently." Jean informed them. "Your probably right. " Rogue replied, then laughed watching Kitkat jump up and whack the freezbee back with her tail. The three went back to talking. The kids thought of a new game, hide'n'seek, Bobby hid his eyes while the girls ran and hide, Kitkat looked around then doing what came naturally climbed up a tree to hide in among the leaves. She sat on a very sturdy branch and watched as Bobby chased Jubilee around, trying to get her before she got to base. "Bonjour, mon petit chat." Kitkat looked over to see the one they called Remy, also known as Gambit sitting on the branch across from her, his red on black eyes watching her, Kitkat felt nervous around him, she gave a simple meow. "Playing hid'n'seek non? A very fun game indeed. Monsieur Bobby already caught jeune Jubilee." Kitkat looked to where the Gambit pointed seeing Bobby tag Jubilee and Jubilee arguing about it. She nodded and started to climb down when she felt a hand on her shoulder , she looked up to see the other mutants eyes , slightly blazing. "Leaving so soon petit? Do you not want to stay and talk to Gambit? " he smiled.. it wasn't a very warm smile. Kitkat backed up and forgot she was in the tree, falling backwards to the ground letting out a screech. She waited for the hit of the ground, when she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked to see Logan holding her in his arms. He raised an eyebrow "thought cats landed on their feet.." Kitkat made a face then looked up at the tree, seeing some of the leaves swish, showing that gambit had left before being spotted. "Hey furball something wrong?" Logan question noticing her intent stare on the tree * how did someone so adapt fall, and how why did he smell the Cajun on her.. something wasn't right. And he was going to find out what.*  
  
~Two days later~  
  
She watched as Storm added icing to the cake, putting delicate lil roses on the side of the cake. She watched her carefully before trying to slide her finger into the icing, feeling a hand from behind grab it, she looked behind her to see Scott, a small smile on his lips. "I do believe that if you would be patient that Storm will let you lick the bowl and spoon when she done." Scott looked to Storm to confirm, giving her, a *if you don't, you might not have any icing for the cake* look, Storm nodded, so Kitkat dropped her hands down and looked up at Scott. " I believe that Juby, Kitty, and Bobby could use your help to hang decorations." Kitkat nodded and ran off to fine them in the main room ,hanging up streamers and balloons. On impulse she batted at a piece hanging in front of her drawing a giggle from the girls. Bobby looked at her and then at the one in front of him..." I wonder if that really is fun..." he started batting at it missing it several times. "hey this is kinda entertaining" the girls rolled their eyes "sometimes I worry about you bobby." Kitty said. "I worry about him all the time" Jubilee mumbled. Sending both girls into giggles along with a confused Kitkat.   
  
Remy watched all this from the shadows, then made his way over playing with a deck of cards."Bonjour mon amie's. decorating for Rogue's party I see non?" Bobby nodded looking a little sheepish. "why Bonjour petit chat. Care to help gambit here with his present for Rogue?" Gambit smiled. Kitkat looked at him then the others, unsure what to do. "Accutly she is helping me" a rough voice put in behind them. They turned to see Logan leaning against the side of the doorjamb. "Come on furball. Let's work on your present." Kitkat nodded and walked to Logan, avoiding coming close to Remy. " that is ok mon petit gambit will look for you later." He called watching them walk off.  
  
Logan looked at the quiet Kitkat. Normally she was quiet but this was different.. as if she was drawn in . "Something wrong Kitkat?" she looked up at him, those green eyes piercing his heart, he could smell fear and confusion around her and was sure it had something to do with the Cajun. He thought to himself how he would have to give Remy a reminder about messing around with his cat. He put a hand on her head and ruffed up her hair and ears, which caused her to bat at his hand with annoyance. They worked on their present for Rogue, a card, some flowers and a painting, which was suppose to be the Mississippi river but looked far from it.  
  
While they prepared, some new visitors headed to the mansion. A smile on their faces at the thought of what they had planned. They were already informed from an insider that there was a party was planned for that night. And the guest of honor was a great surprise. *two birds with one stone* thought John.  
  
  
Author notes: ok next chapter I promise the bad guys will show up.. I promise.. I know this was pointless and boring and I truly have no idea when Rogue's birthday is... so sue me.. you might be able to get um.. a book and some paper out of me.. other than that I own nothing.  



	4. family reuinion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but KITKAT she is all mine.. and the bad guys. Except for Gambit. And yes I know I do gambit badly. But I'm sorry ok? Forgive me? Please?   
  
  
  
**Chapter 4***  
~~A family reunion~~~  
  
The party was loud. Everyone was enjoying him or her self. They played games, danced, laughed. They had just finished blowing out the candles when they heard several gunshots out side. They ran to the windows to look out seeing two old beat up trucks on the lawn, and a man with a shotgun standing in the headlights.  
  
Xavior, Rogue, Logan, Storm, Scott, and Jean walked out front. While the rest of them gathered around the doors and windows to watch. Kitkat standing between Jubilee and Kitty at the door.  
  
"Why have you interrupted our evening tonight gentlemen?" the professor asked. "We came after that furry beast. Do you know you got a creature among you. It looks like a cat girl.. name is Sandy?" a rough, angry looking man told the old one.  
  
"And what do you want with her ?" asked the professor calmly. "I want her. She is mine, my daughter. I wanna take care of her make sure no one ever finds out about the evil I spawned." Hollered the angry man.  
"I'm sorry we can't let you have her. She is here with us and her sister"  
"Her sister? You mean the other mutant I had? Marie.?" He looked at the one standing beside Logan, knowing those green eyes, identical to her sister, identical to him. "I want her gone too but tonight I'm only here for the furry one"  
  
Rogue's thoughts were buzzing. Her father.. her father was here, but to kill her sister and her given the chance. She stood there to confused to speak. When she noticed that he was walking to the mansion.   
Logan growled and blocked the mans path, those metal claws shooting out and held under the mans chin. "you better step back Bub. I might slip" he smirked. The man looked nervous and signaled for the other guys, about 6 of them to come out.  
That's when they heard a whistle. One of the guys flashed a light over to see a very smug Gambit, holding a one very squirmish and scared Kitkat. "Bonjour monsieur's. Is this perhaps what you are looking for?"   
"gambit what are you doing?!" cried out rouge and Jean.  
"Gambit he in a bit of a bind. See he hold nothing against this here chat. But he dose hold something against the petit's sister" "get to the point swamp rat" Logan growled. "ti's very simple. Rogue promises to be mine and only mine. And I let this here Kitkat go. She don't and I give her to those happy men who are willing to pay me money for her" he smiled, Kitkat crying and wiggling desperately in his arms.  
Logan growled, anger showing in his dark eyes. * don't do anything Logan. Not yet you might get Kitkat harmed* the professors voice rang through his head. He gave an almost unnoticeable nod.  
Rogue stood there unsure. She wanted this all to beover she was about to speak up when she saw something move behind Gambit.  
Suddenly, Kitty phased through the wall and through gambit startling him enough for Kitkat to get out of his arms. She bit his hand and ran quickly towards Rogue. "Get her!! Shoot her!!!" Cried John. Chester aimed his gun at the moving figure and fired, Kitkat barely made it by, it grazing her tail. Logan shoved the man in front of him down and took off after the others. Jean was using her powers to keep a few of the men immobile. While Scott blasted some of the guns out of the way. Logan pinned the guy down his claws in the man's face. Storm used a fog to cover up bobby coming up behind gambit. Freezing him before he could move and get his cards.  
Most of the excitement died down, the men were being held by the mutants. Logan was holding the ringleader, Rogue and Kitkat's father. And gambit being binded by Bobby, Jubilee,and Kitty.  
"Listen Bub, ill let you live. But you gotta leave here and never come back and bother Marie or Kitkat. Got me?" Logan growled his claws dangerously close to the man's throat. The man stammered" y-y-yes. C-come on guys." They let them go. They were leaving when he yelled "just so you know. I never had any kids. Just forget you ever were my daughters." Then he left. Driving off with his buddy's saying they let them off cause they didn't want all the mutant crybabies bothering them for killing them.  
  
That left Gambit. He didn't say nothing just stood there glaring at kitty and Kitkat mostly. "Gambit. I normally believe in second chances. But for your action tonight. I believe that maybe you should leave for awhile." The professor said to gambit. Gambit nodded and left the group heading for his room to pack. Rogue and Jean were tending the small cut on Kitkats tail where the bullet barely grazed her. "will she be ok?" the Prof. Question. "just fine. Just a small scratch nothing more" Jean told him after tying a small bandage around it. "If that is all. Let us go to sleep then. It has been a very very tiring evening." With that him and storm headed off. Soon the other all dissaperd to.  
  
In rogue's room she was tucking Kitkat in."I'm so sorry about this Kitkat.. are you sure you're ok?" Kitkat nodded to rogues question. Rogue hugged her tightly, noticing how easily her baby sister could be taken away from her. She kissed her forehead, safely protected by fur (::found out it was possible::) and headed off to her own bed.  
Down the hall a very distraught Logan was pacing his room. Still furious that someone tried to hurt his Marie and his Kitkat. The thought suddenly strikeing him. Tomorrow he would tell Marie.  
  
  
  
Authors note: ok there is your plot point. I don't know if I did good. I never did a fight scene before. So please tell me what you think. Ok? Thanks also I know I probably have done Logan completely ooc and I'm sorry if I did.  



	5. confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but KITKAT she is all mine.. and the bad guys. Except for Gambit. But he aint in this chapter so it don't matter now dose it? No so nah.  
  
  
  
****Chapter 5****  
~~~Confessions~~~  
  
Rogue was admiring the painting that Kitkat had given her this morning. Seeing as her party was interrupted. She hugged the furry child and smiled hanging it on her wall, when there was a knock on the door. Kitkat ran to get it and was about to announce who it was when he placed a finger on her mouth. She pouted slightly but nodded, and watched him head to her older sister.  
"Marie?" Logan said. She turned to look at him. There was something different. He had his hands behind him and was looking at the floor. "Yes Logan?" "Marie.. first.. I gotta give you this." He handed her the flowers and the card. She smiled taking the card and looking at it. It was sweet and signed by him and Kitkat. Then looked at the beautiful red roses with a pink one in the middle. Guessing that was Kitkat's doing. "Why thank you Sugha. That was very sweet of you" she hugged Logan, who blushed but covered it quickly. "Marie the other thing is this.. Marie I love you. I understand if you don't love me. I'm old and grouchy and headstrong. But I love you and I always will." He turned to leave quickly, not wanting to hear her rejection. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her. She was smiling brightly "Oh Logan, I love you to" she hugged him tightly. "I was so afraid you didn't.. wouldn't love me.. so I didn't want to tell you." Logan hugged back still shocked. He stepped back and moved the scarf around her neck up to her lips, and kissed her softly through it. They would have kept on but they heard a soft snicker. And turned to see a pair of green eyes watching them from around the corner. Logan growled "Scram furball" Kitkat just giggled and ran off to inform Kitty and Jubilee whose main function was to discuss such things.   
  
Kitkat felt all was right now. She had a home, and family and soon an uncle. She watched her sister and Logan holding hands and smiled. Yes all was good. She was about to lean back and close her eyes when she got sprayed with a cold blast of ice from Bobby, she hissed and chased after him.  
  
The end!!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: first yes I know all mushy mushy at the end. So what? I wanted a happy ending with Logan and Rogue. If you don't like it go away and don't bother my pretty story or me.  
Second. Yes I know short. But who cares once again its mine. If you wanna fix it write your own.  
Third hope you liked it I know I did bad on Gambit. But ill make it up to him.  



End file.
